Strict
Strict is one of the many personas that appear in Yandere Simulator. The only NPCs that have this persona are the teachers and the nurse. If an NPC with the Strict persona sees Ayano misbehaving, she will be sent to the guidance counselor. NPCs with the Strict persona have extensive self-defense training, currently making them impossible to kill without having at least one level of strength, or without the use of Easter Eggs. The guidance counselor has an slightly strict persona. If Ayano gives a valid excuse to justify her behaviour, she will forgive her, but tell her not to do it again. If Ayano makes her patience run out by making a bad excuse or using the same excuse twice, she will punish her. If Ayano aims her camera at a Strict NPC, they will stare at the player and give them a suspicious look. Teachers have nothing to hide so they will see the player as suspicious. If the player joins the Photography Club, they will instead simply stand still. Homicide :Main Article: Homicide If a teacher sees Ayano murder an NPC within their line of sight, they will immediately run to pin her down. However, if she has at least one level of strength or is in the Martial Arts Club, there will be a struggle mini-game, similar to the Heroic persona. If she is in the Martial Arts Club, they will win automatically. If the player fails, the teacher will drop kick her and then pin her down. WIPTeacherStruggleFail.png|A WIP of failing the minigame, shown on YandereAni's Twitter. WIPTeacherStruggleFail2.jpeg|Another WIP of failing the minigame. Cause of Being Apprehended *Murdering another NPC in their line of sight. *Dragging or carrying a corpse in front of a teacher. *Trying to murder a teacher without at least strength level 1. *Walking up to a teacher who is guarding a corpse while bloody, holding a weapon, or with low sanity. *Mopping up a puddle of blood of a murder scene in front of a teacher. Causes of Going to the Counselor *Being visibly bloody. *Being visibly insane or laughing insanely. *Being visibly lewd (e.g. taking panty shots). *Holding a suspicious weapon in front of a teacher. *Loitering in the wrong classroom after being warned four times. **By extent, loitering in the Faculty Room after being warned four times. *Being caught stealing or pickpocketing. *Having cleaning supplies when it's not cleaning time (doesn't properly function). Faculty *Genka Kunahito *Kaho Kanon *Shiori Risa *Karin Hana *Natsuki Anna *Rino Fuka *Reina Nana *Mida Rana *Nasu Kankoshi Gallery ExpelledGameOver.png|"Expelled" Game Over StrictApprehendedGameOver.png|"Apprehended" Game Over Gameover2.png|Game Over screen when a teacher pin down Ayano before February 15th, 2016 Build. TeachersNoticeMurderFaculty.png|Several teachers witnessing Ayano murder a student. June 29th, 2016. AttackKahoKanon.png|Ayano attacking Kaho Kanon. NatsukiAnnanoticesDangerweapon.png|Natsuki Anna catching Ayano with a suspicious weapon. June 29th, 2016. KarinHananoticesmisbehave.png|Karin Hana getting mad at Ayano for not leaving. June 29th 2016. ShoriRisaNoticeblood.png|Shiori Risa's reaction to Ayano bloody. February 8th, 2016. 2-8-16ReinaSanity.png|Reina Nana commanding an insane Ayano to behave. June 29th, 2016. RinoFukaNoticeslewd.png|Rino Fuka calling Ayano out for taking panty shots. February 2016. 2-21-2016TeacherAndCorpse.png|Karin Hana guarding a corpse. February 21st, 2016. January3rd2016PinnedDownCloseUp.png|A teacher who has pinned down Ayano. January 3rd, 2016. Category:Personas Category:Strict (Persona) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Faculty (Club)